ATM devices often attract danger due to the nature and access to fiat currencies. Thus, to deter this danger, ATMs generally include security and surveillance features and devices.
There is generally a need to further secure areas around ATMs. Thus ATMs are consistently upgraded with security features. It is possible to double purpose these features for further securing the surrounding environment around an ATM. While some solutions currently exist for securing the ATM itself, this is inefficient and only useful for a limited location range around the ATM.
Typically, security surveillance of unguarded sites for burglary, vandalism or other unlawful activity, or for augmenting protection of guarded sites, includes taking video camera images of site activity and transmitting the images to a remote central monitoring point. A human observer, who periodically inspects an array of video displays of multiple sites detects an actionable incident or event at the site. But, because of fatigue and other factors, the chances of the observer failing to notice an incident are substantial.
The present disclosure provides systems, methods, and devices to solve these and other security problems.